The Switch - Road to Ninja Style
by Janet-Mufasa
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha You'd think if they're the same person nothing about them could be different right? WRONG! One a miserable convict trying to restart his life and the other a successful and important Ninja with a family have their worlds turned upside down as they enter each others. Contains one case of polygamy. Not connected to my other story 'The New Uchiha'
1. Prologue

Okay... this made absolutely no sense. Here I am, Sasuke Uchiha, Ex-S Ranked Criminal from the age of 17... Current Convict living in Konoha after my surrender...

Somewhat average wife, whom I felt obliged to marry to be honest, and one bratty kid that doesn't even acknowledge me as her Father.

I'm at the bottom of the food chain... even kids have their way over me. My eyes are sealed and any attempt to break it would alert every single high ranking ninja in the Fire Country... or something along those lines...

I'm a humble commoner, my clan status srtipped, (and good riddance with it), my worst enemy/best friend getting all these benefits, and exceptions, and luxuries that i _COULD_ have had... but I gave them all up to be a whining power hungry pussy, falling for a pseudo-paedophile's hoax and then joining a doomed organisation just because of a chain reaction of events that _COULD _ have been fixed with some therapy and psychiatric assistance early on.

This is my pathetic... Pitiful life. My sad, miserable excuse of an existence. If, this is my life as it is, tarnished and wrecked and contaminated...

Then just explain to me, oh heaven almighty...

**What...**

** Is going on here...?**

All I could remember was being kicked in the head by an angry chuunin after I found myself accidentally breaking my house arrest whilst trying to pick fresher tomatoes than the ones in my own yard. Apparently the neighbor's fence counted as foreign property and I was refusing to be satisfied with the bitter mush balls that tried to pose as my favourite food that Sakura, despite her efforts, just couldn't grow right.

I remember being dragged back into my house and then chained to a chair and then left there. I sat, simmering for hours knowing that they had overreacted on purpose, and then began cursing my life, and my family, and the village and all in existence.

I even cursed Naruto and how he'd been so oblivious to my current pathetic state of living. Was he somehow NOT aware of the fact that they were doing this behind his back? They should all be arrested. I had PEACEFULLY surrendered, and agreed to remain without like they had asked me to. I had said yes where they wanted me to, and said no in places where I would have rather said yes.

I fell asleep, in my misery... and woke up...

**In another world altogether...**

It made absolutely no sense... Here I was, Sasuke Uchiha, head of my own renewed clan, and captain of the Konoha Police Force, and Husband of two perfect wives (long story) and the father of four healthy strong children...

I had friends, money, popularity, and I took nothing for granted and didn't let it get to my head because I had seen the darkness and I knew how dangerous my life could become if I ever let go of that humble spirit that I had been forced to learn when my first family was taken away.

I filled my heart with love, even if at first what 'type' of love I was confused about. I respected the village and accepted their decision to sacrifice my family for the greater good. I lived my life striving to become better and so far HAD so what was the big idea here?

I was supposed to be coming home after a tiresome mission, sitting down and laughing with my wife Aiko (who had been given to me vie selective arrangement by the government... sorta) about it while my other wife tried to calm down the kids and stop them from distracting our maid while she cooked dinner for us.

I was supposed to be pretending to gloat about the fact that my best friend, Menma happens to have wound himself up in the most entertainingly messed up life ever while I sit back and let him entertain me with his and Sakura's crazy antics. Just tell me, gods, if you even exist...

**Why...**

** IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?**

All I remember was getting knocked out on a mission to find my brother and bring him back home... I had recently gotten my request to have him reinstated and his record expunged approved and was more than eager to deliver him the news myself when a rouge band of ninjas attacked us.

I assumed I had been carried to hospital, explaining why I couldn't move my arms and legs... but then I realised when I opened my eyes...

My arms and legs were tightly chained to a kitchen chair in the most run down house I've ever seen... There was a foul smell coming from the rotten tomatoes on the table and a dog was barking excessively loud outside. my clothes were torn and dingy as if they hadnt been cleaned in weeks and the light bulb looked sure to explode if left on for too long, and no one was in sight or earshot to help me...

**I was in a different world... **

** I MUST have been...**

**To Be Continued!**


	2. A rather pleasant nightmare

There was a bright light shining in my face, and I heard some voices... Surely just some doctors hired to make sure I had no concussion from that dick head guard... They on,y kept me alive to remind me that I would have been better off executed. Hah... Way to treat someone who surrenders to you in peace.

I sighed heavily and suddenly the voices picked up and became clearer.

There were three female voices, and one male voice, a young one. What was going on?

I opened my eyes but saw that I had been blindfolded. Huh. Figures. They probably thought I was gonna tsukuyomi them as soon as I woke up.

At least... This is all what I thought... Until the words of the surrounding voices became clearer still.

"Oh no, Sakura sama, he's not in any pain is he? Please tell me he's not going to die! PLEASE TELL ME HE'S NOT DYING!" She sobbed, the one to my right...

What? Who the heck was she, talking to my wide so formally... And so frantically... I had no idea they cared about me.

It couldn't be my daughter for two reasons- a. Maiyuki hated my guts and b. she would have referred to Sakura as mother like she always did.

"Shhh, calm down Mae, he's just fine but not if you give him a headache." Sakura replied. Funny...she sounded kinda spunkier than I last remember hearing her.

"Are you sure? Did he get any brain damage? Is his face bruised? Oh no.. OH N-ACK!"

A thud and the yelling frantic girl fell to the floor. Ouch, she just got a taste of inner Sakura.

"Ugh..." I mumbled as I stretched my seemingly free limbs. I inhaled deeply, amazed to find that the rotten tomato smell had all but disappeared, the house smelling sanitary... Nice even...

Like a hospital.

"Sasuke. Are you awake dear?" The older female voice asked. Not old like my granny old, but older than me at least.

"Uh... Yeah... What's going on?" I muttered. I felt a few hands shift away my blindfold and I winced as the bright light pierced my retinas. I blinked it away and then had a good look at the people surrounding me.

There was Sakura, dressed in her hospital uniform, and two women. One was standing by my bedside, with long black hair pinned back in the front with silver clips. Her lips were tainted a light shade of red and her eyes glowed a deep brown, almost black that held a far off emotion as if she was uncaring but her voice spoke otherwise.

"Oh, Sasuke dear, we... Well... Mae was afraid we had lost you. Welcome back." She said, a tiny smile gracing her lips.

What?

Before I could protest, or ask, or even draw back my breath to say anything, the supposedly knocked out woman, looking a little younger than me suddenly leaped from the other woman's arms and pounced onto me...

"SASUKEEEE! Oh Sasuke my love I missed you! Every waking hour you're gone my heart aches and I wonder if I'll ever see you again! PLEASE DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT SASUKE!" She cried straight into my ear, squealing and sobbing uncontrollably.

"AH! GET OFF ME, PLEASE! WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!?" I shouted sitting up and pushing her off...

They all stared at me in shock...

The crazy fan girl was short with medium length brown hair and almond eyes that glistened with tears as she stared at me clearly shocked and heart broken... Had I gone too far with the whole pushing her off me?

Never mind.. The crazy chick was all over me in front of my darn wife...

"Sasuke? What's wrong love, you've never physically acted up before." The cooler one inquired... Why was she referring to me like that? Those endearments...

"Um.. Well first of all, I don't know where I am, or what's going on... And who the hell are you three? You can't just jump into someone's personal space and start rapidly declaring your love! Honestly, go find another guy, I'm currently not interested in some squealing fanatic!" I started earning shocked glances once again.

Mae, the fanatic instantly burst into inconsolable tears and the other one held her tightly, glaring at me suddenly with an ice I had never felt pierce my soul for years and years.

THUD!

"Ow! What the heck Sakura?" She just whomped me over the head! What was her problem!? I was declaring my loyalty to her and she punches me for being a good husband for once?

"Is that really any way to treat your wife, you pig headed son of a conspirator? You get up and out of my hospital now! I don't serve people like you!" She shouted at me.

Wait my wife? But...

"But Sakura... Aren't YOU my wife?" I asked...

More blank stares.

The cooler woman spoke again, "Sakura sama I think Sasuke my love has had some form of memory loss. Either that or his personality has been altered from a blow to his frontal lobe... Can we please have some tests run? I'm sure he will come good after some rest and an evaluation." She suggested.

I turned to look at Sakura who seemed lost in thought.

"Well Aiko... You've got a point..." She said unsure.

"Also Sakura sama... I don't appreciate you knocking his brains around more with that burst if temper. It's no wonder your patients are always terrified." She added bluntly

I snorted despite myself and smashed my hands over my mouth.

What were they talking about? Why was this Mae chick my wife? Sakura abusing patients... Some woman I never met calling me 'her love' and I'm somehow in a hospital outside my home where I'm supposed to be arrested and now they're saying I've got some form of amnesia or whatever..

"Aiko... Just take him home and get out of here... I've had enough for today..." Sakura groaned uncharacteristically as she slammed down some finished paperwork.

"Okay then, goodnight Rokudaime."

Okay... WHAAAAAAAT?! This Aiko chick just called Sakura the sixth Hokage... That can't be right! That WASN'T right!

I groaned and let myself fall back on the bed.

A few hours later I was checked out of the hospital and these two...Women...began to escort me home.

By this point I had made the decision that either I DID have a memory issue and this was my real life... The old one was just a horrible dream... That lasted for twenty and up years...

Or I was in another world entirely.

They brought me to my so called home and my jaw dropped. I stopped in my tracks and stared at the place...not my old secluded shack with rotten tomato plants and a barbed wire fence...

This was...impossible. It was the compound, the Uchiha compound, all restored, and I felt my heart beat accelerate as I stared around, slack jaw and all, completely taken over by the sight...

Sure it was empty and only a few lights were one, but wow this was amazing. How could I forget living in a world like this?

"Is... Is this all mine? Is this for real?" I asked. The two girls nodded smiling.

"It's OURS dear." Aiko said. I stole a glance at her again. Was she a relative or something..?

I gingerly reunited with the group, I glanced at the boy who hadnt spoken yet. Funny, he looked just like me.

Wait that could mean... "Mae, if your my wife, then is this our son?" I asked cautiously as we continued on to the main house.

She nodded. "I guess since your memory is all gone we might as well refresh it! Oh, this is going to be so exciting! We get to reintroduce you to he family! Maybe we can be closer then..." She added that last bit really quietly. I only just caught it though.

True. I could have guessed. Even in this perfect world I'd just woken up in, I still had attachment flaws. Great.

We continued on in silence.

"You don't talk much do you, kid?" I spoke directly to him. He frowned at me and looked away.

"He's mute dear. We've been training him with sign language and other methods for him to get his messages across." Aiko explained.

My heart sunk and I glanced at the clearly offended boy... Hadnt he spoken in the hospital room though?

"I heard a boy talking in the hospital though when I woke up." I began. We finally stopped at a house, the biggest, and then entered.

I have to say... If this was all a dream I would kill myself just to get back here. The place was huge, with light grey walls and charcoal coloured wooden floors leading into several rooms decorated with occasional black and crimson rugs and carpets. Trinkets and trophies and pictures hung from walls and littered glass shelves in the hallway depicted me and my wife.. And Aiko. Strange.

As they dragged my limp and overwhelmed body into the grand living space I ogled and stared at everything.

This was... This was perfect! This was what kind of a life I'd always f  
Dreamed of having before it was brutally taken from me..

To grow up and take over for my dad... To have a loving wife... Well I never imagined a girl like Mae but okay... With a son and a family, and a huge renovated home...

"Wow... This is my home... Wow.. I uh..." I couldn't speak for it was just too much.

Aiko and Mae both embraced me lightly, single armed, around my waist as they lead me into another room.

My insides did another flip. But this one... Wasn't a good one.

"DADDY'S HOOOOME!" Three or four girls leapt up and dashed straight for me, another boy in the background just staring from his playpen as what I assumed to be my daughters overpowered me and threw me to the ground, all screaming and crying and pushing each other to get I me first.

J...just exactly HOW MANY KIDS DO I HAVE? I... I mean SURE I'm the lone survivor of a clan, that surely they all want to be revived... Maybe... But really? This was insane! Six kids, and all but two are girls? That's a CURSE!

"Hey... Hold on.. Stop it.. No seriously... Ow! HEY! HEY STOP IT GET OFF ME!" I shouted finally. They all suddenly retreated and practically hid behind each other at attention.

"Girls, your father suffered some major memory loss after he went to retrieve your uncle last night." Aiko began.

Huh? Their uncle? My brother? Or Mae's...

She continued "He won't remember any of you so please give him some space and introduce yourselves separately over the next week."

"Yes mother." They all said.

What.

Aiko was their mother...

I suddenly felt hot all over and my pace quickened... Oh god, what was going on?

"Wuh-wait... Aiko?" I asked her...

"Yes dear?"

"Uh.. J..just what exactly is our relationship status?" I asked, my darn voice breaking despite myself.

Aiko and Mae exchanged nervous glances...

"Um... Sasuke, we had hoped you wouldn't forget this but... The three of us are married." Aiko admitted...

"Yes. We're your wives. All these children are Aikos except for our oldest here." Mae added.

And then... Just like last night... The world went black and my back made peace with the floor.

This... This was a dream. A scary scary dream.


	3. The horror

After about an hour of girly blubbering and mindless screaming I had finally come to terms with the fact that I was a convict...

Sakura... My... 'Wife' sighed and patted my head sympathetically.

"Sasuke I'm so sorry they did this to you... I can't believe they consider a single limb out of the fence as an escape attempt..." She was so haggard and old looking even at her age, and her cheeks were a little sunken in.

How could she live like this... Why did she?

And what's more is, why was my whole life nothing but a dream?

"My life... It was so different... I never-" she cut me off with her lips and although I felt as though it was wrong to kiss her, and I'd normally be disgusted with the gesture, I leant into it for the comfort of a kiss.

I sobbed into her shoulder and she rocked me as I lay limp and pathetic across the couch. I'd suffered head trauma but nothing fatal. I'd lost all memories of my real life and in my short coma I'd dreamt another one.

I shook and inhaled deeply. I sat up and looked around my misshapen and derelict house and at the few photos we had.

One of me being released from prison weeks before I was meant to be put to death... I was healthier and happy looking with Sakura by my side, Menma was there too in Hokage robes which felt odd.

"In my world Sakura... The dream world... You were the Hokage." I whispered.

She tensed next to me noticeably but then relaxed.

"Huh? That's odd. I once had a dream like that..." She giggled and then scratched my head which I'm guilty to say I enjoyed.

"And you Sasuke were a womanizer in the dream!" She giggled again. I tensed this time. Could it be that we'd shared the same dream? Perhaps that was it.

I sighed shakily and then stood up grasping the crutches that I had to use to walk. I never knew I could be so frail and hungry and lame. I felt like every sick and unfortunate I've ever saved from poverty and unjust government ... Well in my dream I'd done that.

In my dream, and I'd never tell Sakura the full dream, I was a shining star and a vital member of society. My wives... Well I certainly mustn't let Sakura know about that... She'd hit me and call me a pervert like in the old days.

But I felt as though they were real, I felt like they were still at home in my fake manor with my fake children waiting for my return which was never to be.

I choked a little trying not to think about my kids in the dream.

I gripped the counter in the kitchen and stared lifeless and pathetically out the window. Some kids skidded to a halt during their tag game to gawk at me.

Not thinking I smiled at them and waved to which they screamed bloody murder and shielded their eyes running away.

I dropped my hand and looked on as they ran. Their parents scurried to the spot they were and then caught my gaze.

I knew it was time to get away from the window... But I was too weak and slipped and I had to grasp the window sill...

One of the fathers growled audibly and then leapt over the fence heading my way.

He lunged his hand through the glass-missing window and bent my arm around causing me to cry in agony and he shouted,

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY KIDS?" He yanked me up to the sill and I frantically tried to turn on my sharingan by instinct and then a sharp migraine like pain ripped through my head and I fell unconscious again just as I heard Sakura racing to save me.

This was a nightmare... A horrible nightmare. I would kill myself to get back to that dream world I dreamt.

I woke up about an hour later to the sounds of several female voices. A soft one, a young one and Sakura... Thank heavens!

It really had been all a dream! It was all a dream and in the other room was my beautiful Aiko and Mae who was probably flipping out and Sakura was giving them my diagnosis.

I tried to get up but realised I couldn't... Hmmm... Maybe I'd been injured and couldn't move.

"Hello?" I called, "how can I look at my beautiful girls as soon as I wake up if they're in the other room?" I teased them.

What I didn't expect was the door to be slammed open. I turned my head confused and then gawked in horror at the scantily dressed and heavily pregnant girl who hollered at me,

"SHUT THE HELL UP "DAD"! I'VE GOT MORNING SICKNESS AND A MIGRAINE YOU ASS!" She slammed the door again and I screamed louder than any girl I had ever known before.

Kill me now...

authors note/ hey guys sorry it took so long to update! I forgot that this story was even up here! This chapter is pretty short but I'll make the next one longer.

thanks for reading if you still follow this story!


End file.
